


Despair

by DianaeFox



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: Poetry fueled by the sadness of others





	Despair

Love sent out an S.O.S.  
"Free me from despair, please"  
And none heard the plea   
Hope fluttered to the ground  
Nurturing a broken wing  
wondering at the need to feel loss

Depression reared its ugly head  
And struck the heart  
Sir Reality felt weak  
His confidence crushed  
He could not save  
His lady love

Imprisoned by the chains of sorrow  
Struggling against their weight  
Helpless against the onslaught  
Defenseless against the assault  
Wallowing in the mire  
Choking on the bile emotions

Giving up seems easy  
Stiving seems too hard,  
But giving in   
Makes the path back worse  
Must Push on  
Must keep going.

To stop is to die inside  
To die inside....


End file.
